Prince of ThievesHeir of Games
by Phoenix Lee Evyns
Summary: HP/Yu-gi-oh/Beyblade crossover, Bakura survived & is free of Zorc. Denied an afterlife, He wanders the living world alone. Finds a new host/anchor and family in 4 yr old Harry, together they leave the Dursleys to make their own path in the world. A.U.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince of Thieves/Heir of Games**

Prologue

By

Phoenix Firestorm

*What's wrong kid?*

The 4 year old child stopped crying and looked around his dusty dirty cupboard curiously, wondering if he had actually heard someone speak or just his hunger getting to him. He didn't see anyone other than dirt and spiders, turning his attention to anything that would take his mind off the fact that he hadn't eaten all day.

*Why were you crying kid?* The decidedly male voice spoke again, making the child jump in fright.

"Who said that?" The little boy asked anxiously, eyes darting about curiously.

*Someone who has been with you since your parents died.* The male voice chuckled.

"Really," The child whispered, "like a guardien angel or something like that?"

The person laughed as if finding the concept of being a guardien angel funny, eventually calming down to say *A guardien yes, but I don't think I will ever be considered angelic of any kind. I've been a very, very bad person during my life.*

The child's eyes widened at that, looking like they were going to pop out.

"Are you a ghost, is that why I can't see you?" The little boy asked curiously.

*Well, yes and no. I'm not quite a ghost, just a spirit denied an afterlife. You can't see me because I just woke up myself, I'm in you and sort of took a nap to regain lost energy. Spirits need something or someone to anchor themselves to the living world or they fade away, I lost my old anchor due to how I treated him and needed to find another. Of course, part of the way I treated my old host isn't completely my fault. I wasn't totally myself back then, but I will take the blame for it.* The voice explained in hopes its host body would understand.

The child frowned thoughtfully as he tried to make sense of what his new friend said, some of it was clear to him but others weren't.

"Okay," he finally said, "are you better now?"

*Yes I am, thank you little one. Now why were you crying earlier?* The spirit asked and surprised the child by appearing in front of him, kneeling down onto one knee.

The little boy studied his friend in awe, taking in the long wildly spiky hair and tanned skin. The unusual clothes and jewellary, all in all the spirit looked pretty cool.

"Oh," he said sadly, "nothing much. I'm just hungry, I haven't eaten all day. Aunt Petunia said Freaks don't deserve good food, only trash!"

Now this caused a reaction in the spirit and his eyes flashed darkly in anger, only to calm down when he saw how frightened the child got.

*Listen up kid," the spirit said gently, *how about I get you something to eat. It won't be much as I'm still weak and you don't need to get sick from overeating, I'll need control of your body though. Is that okay, it won't hurt and I'll be careful?*

The child looked at the spirit thoughtfully then nodded, his instincts and gut are telling him that it's safe to trust this person. Something he always tried to do as it almost always saved him from trouble in the past, at least keeping him from being seriously hurt.

"What do I call you," The child asked curiously, "I can't keep calling you spirit? It would be funny and rather odd, right?"

The spirit smirked at that, liking his new host and the innocence within. Swearing to do everything possible to make sure his little one never lost that innocence, purity and wonder for life.

*You can call me Bakura,* The white haired spirit replied, *I already know who you are kitten but it would probably be best to choose a new name for yourself. Names do more than say who you are and define your being, they also have a power all their own. So guard your true name closely little one, never tell it to anyone you don't know or trust with your life.*

The little one nodded to show he understood, then asked puzzled "What name should I pick big brother?"

Totally shocking and surprising Bakura with this, then he couldn't help but be pleased deep inside at the chance to have family however strange it may be.

Bakura thought about it then smiled as he came up with a solution, saying confidently "You're new name will be Osiris Ra, Osiris is the Egyptian god of the dead which suits since you survived a killing blow to the head and Ra is the god of the sun. Osiris and Ra are also brothers who fought thus the reason why they represent life and death.*

Osiris said his new name several times both mentally and silently with his lips to make sure he got it right, then smiled brightly at Bakura before he yawned tiredly.

*Go to sleep kitten,* Bakura said softly, *I'll get you out of here and track down food.*

Osiris nodded sleepily then curled down on the floor, pulling his most precious thing over him….a well-worn and much loved baby blanket. Bakura knew how much that blanket meant to kitten so made sure to take it with them, plus anything else that Osiris valued in the cupboard.

Bakura faded from sight and took control of the child's body, packing up the blanket and any other valuables into an old backpack that Dudley didn't 'like' anymore. Once done, Bakura moved his hosts body to the cupboard door and carefully focused Osiris's magic on the lock. He didn't have a set of lock-picks or other tools to use, something he will have to make sure kitten acquired later on.

Bakura carefully opened the door once the lock came undone, checking with senses and magic to make sure it is safe. When it was, he came out into the hall and closed the door behind him. Smirking as he took the time to lock it again, then used all his skills at stealth to slip into the kitchen. Raiding the fridge and cupboards for food to take with him as he has no intention of bringing kitten back here, he will make a better life elsewhere for his little brother…that much Bakura promised on every deity he believed in!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry this took so long but I had a bit of trouble toward the middle of the chapter, thanks for being so patient with me. The same rule applies as with the rest of my stories, I will be updating this story whenever I get the next chapter typed into the computer and toward the end of the month. Enjoy the chapter, comments and reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed..no matter how flamed they are. I try to make corrections and adjustments if my readers have good suggestions and advice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh. I do own Khase and Osiris Ra and everything about them!

Prince of Thieves/Heir of Games

Chapter 1

By

Phoenix Firestorm

~5 years later~

Osiris slowly headed home from school, listening to Ani Bakura explain something in his head. One hand wrapped around the strap of his backpack, keeping it from sliding off his shoulder.

The 9 year old boy smiled faintly as memories of the past 5 years after they left 'those people' as ani called them in disgust. It had taken some work but Osiris managed to make Bakura appear more 'alive' and changed his appearance enough so that they actually looked like brothers, now they had a cover and etc ready for whenever someone wondered what a child is doing alone without an adult.

When that happened, all Osiris needed to do is make Khase 'appear' and things will be fine for the most part. Khase and Osiris Ra spent the years traveling Europe, sometimes settling down for a while so Osiris could go to school and sometimes not. Bakura taught him how to use his magic safely and without getting caught, ani also taught him to be a thief on the oath that the skills are never used unless in a life and death situation.

Bakura also taught him about Duel Monsters and other games, something that he enjoyed greatly. Osiris could still remember his first Duel Monsters Competition, he was 6 years old and still learning the game so wasn't competition. Instead Bakura had him watching the duelists closely, studying their moves and strategies. Learning what exactly they did wrong and what they could have done instead of what they did do, dissecting each match down to the barest of bones.

Osiris was happy because 'Khase' said he is ready for his first competition, having only played against classmates and others over the years. Unfortunately, this also meant that they would have to move again as the competition Bakura has in mind is in America. Part of him minded the move and another part of him didn't, that part being the wanderer with itchy feet.

The kid also never asked ani where the money came from that paid for their expenses, having a good idea that Bakura's 'sticky fingers' got the best of him again. Osiris snickered as he thought of the cover story they came up with to explain why he is always alone, his ani Khase is a freelance security specialist and worked hours only the dead would survive on!

"Osi," the little boy heard his name being called…shortened as it was and paused to see who had called, "Osiris…wait up! We'll walk home with you!"

A big smile appeared on his face when he saw his 2 closest friends running toward him, twins Rei and Rai Lee. They were one of the reasons why he really didn't want to move, he had been able to make good friends here. Actually there is another member to their merry band of misfits. Unfortunately his health didn't allow him much activity, being in and out of hospitals more times than he attended school.

"Is it true?" Rei asked him when they reached their friend.

"Are you really moving away?" Rai continued for his twin, both looked at him anxiously.

"Yeah, Khase's itchy feet started up again. Something that always happens when we've been in one place for too long, he's decided to head for America. Not sure where in America though, Khase always knows when we get there and not before." Osiris told his friends apologetically, then continued to walk down the street.

"Man, this sucks!" Rei exploded out, kicking at an empty pop can in frustration.

"I agree, the Duel Kings won't be the same without you Osi! Any chance of you moving back some day, it would be great if you did!" Rai asked hopefully.

"Hey, whoever said I was leaving the gang? I'm not leaving the Duel Kings, you guys would be lost without me. Besides, we all swore to eventually become the new Kings of Games and dethrone the current Duel Monsters Champion. Yugi won't know what hit him if we continue improving and training like we are!" Osiris exclaimed indignantly, surprising his friends. Nor did they have a chance to say anything as a familiar voice reached them, causing the 3 boys to look in surprise.

"Dummies, you should know better than to think Osiris would Leave us. Not only would we be lost without him but he is going to be lost without us, Osiris is the one that brought us all together after all. The love of games and dueling is something we all share, I shudder to think what my life would have been like had we never met."

All 4 boys looked at each other with terrified expressions on their faces and shuddered collectively, definitely not liking the thought one bit. It just made them all the more determined to stick together through whatever the future brought them, just like they supported their friend through his health problems.

"Besides, you 2 can always do what I am doing and just think of Osiris moving as a training experience for his dueling." Matthias offered helpfully from his seat on the steps to the building he lived in.

The twins thought for a moment then agreed that it made the most sense, Matthias got Osiris's attention when he said "Osi, come here please? I have something for you as I don't think I'll see you again before you leave, I'm due for another treatment session soon." Osiris looked at him in concern, these treatments took a lot out of his friend every time and he'd have to spent several days just getting over the side-effects. The boy wanted to do something to help but didn't know what except attempt to save up money and research every idea that came to mind, Osiris honestly thought he knew more about Matthias health problems than anyone else did.

The boys went over to the steps and Osiris climbed up to see what Matthias wanted while the twins waited at the bottom, curious as to what Matthias had for him. Osiris watched as his friend pulled out a long flat box and handed it to him with a smile, not saying anything as to what it may be.

Osiris took the box and turned it in his hands, trying to figure out what it could be by the box….not having much luck though. Deciding in the end to just open it, he never did have much patience when it came to gifts…at least not right now he did. His eyes widen when he saw the contents, looking up at Matthias after a moment.

*The kid know how much you like unique one-of-a-kind earrings!* Bakura snickered in Osiris's head.

"I know how much you like earrings Osiris," Matthias chuckled, "the more unique and special they are…the better. So I had my cousin who is a jewellary crafter make a series of game-orientated earrings, some in pairs and some singles or you can simply mix'n'match."

Osiris looked down at the case again and saw that he was right, every earring in there had something to do with a game he either knew or played. There were even some with tiny charms he could add to different hoops if he wanted, not to mention the numerous studs.

His friends laughed when Osiris immediately sat down and placed his backpack beside him, the 9 year old then carefully removed the dangly earring in his right ear and put it into the case with the others. Picking out another dangly to wear instead, one that had tiny gold dice and decks of cards hanging down.

Once in his ear, Osiris closed the case and slid it into one of the pockets of his backpack. Taking out a pocket mirror to see how it looked, he wasn't vain as most were but Osiris did like to look his best. Smiling when he saw how well it suited him, putting the mirror away afterward.

"Thanks Matthias, I love the earrings. I'm going to miss the 3 of you, we'll have to try and keep in touch while I'm away." Osiris thanked his friend happily but somewhat sadly.

"Got that right Osi," the twins vowed determinedly, "e-mail and snail mail will be kept busy between us. Not so much phone calls though, that can get pretty expensive!" Matthias chuckled "You're welcome Osiris, we'll miss you for sure but things happen that can't be helped. Just be sure to keep in touch though, the Duel Kings need to be kept well informed if our plans are to succeed."

"True," Osiris agreed excitedly, "I can hardly wait until we get good enough to actually duel at that level." The child stood up and slid his arm through the strap of his backpack again, making sure he had everything before turning toward Matthias.

"Take care Matthias, you know I'm always available with a listening ear. So don't be afraid to contact me if you need someone to talk too." Osiris reminded him worriedly.

"I will Osiris, don't worry so much. Between you, the twins, my family and the docs…I'll be well looked after. I'll keep in touch," Matthias reassured him calmly.

"Yeah Osi," Rei spoke up, "we'll keep an eye on him for you."

"Duel Kings look after their own, "Rai chimed, "you focus on the move and settling in once Khase decides on where the 2 of you are staying."

"We'll probably stop by later today or tomorrow with our gift, "Rei added, "dad hasn't brought it home yet. Technically, it is really your birthday gift but…."

"We don't know when we'll see you again so decided to give it early," Rai continued for his twin, "we came up with the idea to get the same thing for everyone as a team thing."

Now Osiris couldn't help but be a little curious, but knowing the twins as he did…it could be anything under the sun and then some. He also knew that he won't find out what it was until the twins were ready for him too, so didn't bother to waste breath fishing for clues.

The 4 friends said their good-byes and did the special handshake they came up with, then left Matthias to head home. The twins walked with Osiris part of the way, talking and clowning around until they too had to head in a different direction than Osiris. Once again, good-byes were said and the handshake done before Osiris headed the rest of the way home alone.

*Sorry for the move Kitten,* Bakura replied regretfully, *you know that it wouldn't happen if it wasn't necessary. We've been in this area too long as is, I was starting to get uneasy that maybe we've been pushing our luck in staying as long as we have.*

*I know ani and as much as I dislike leaving my friends and school,* Osiris replied mentally, *I know how necessary it is for us to remain free. Besides, you aren't the only one who has started to get uneasy. My 'spidey sense' has been getting more sensitive and louder as time went by, so that means something is going to happen which either directly or indirectly involves me!*

Bakura wasn't surprised to hear this, his otouto has been using that term ever since he discovered the comic book hero Spiderman and got hooked on all the crazy adventures the costumed hero went on. Something that is another love of Osiris and spent a good deal of money on, games and comics.

Bakura sometimes wondered if Kitten would even remember to eat, sleep, do his chores or schoolwork if he didn't remind him. Not that he minded any, but it opened his eyes to just how much care a younger host/anchor actually needed compared to an older one like Ryou. He wasn't complaining any, but it is certainly a learning experience for him.

Osiris stopped not far from the building he lived in and checked to see if it was safe, using both magical senses and normal senses. He also asked some of the monsters in his deck to go ahead and see if it was safe, Osiris followed the routine ani taught him and always set up enough security and traps to keep their home safe. He also entered and excited the building in different ways every day, that way no one will be able to rely on him being predictable or something like that.

Once everything checked out as safe, Osiris relaxed slightly and headed home. Anxious to get packed and etc for the move, thank goodness Bakura was able to pick up several of those magical trunks in their travels. They always seem to collect more 'stuff' every time they stayed in a place longer than a day, granted it was all his but a lot of it Bakura acquired for some reason or another.

The little boy laughed when 2 furry bodies charged at him as soon as he opened the apartment door, managing to shut and lock it before tumbling to the floor on the onslaught. Bakura laughed at Kitten's predicament as he appeared in the room, leaning against the wall in amusement.

"Okay Raja, Cleo! Calm down," Osiris laughed and struggled to calm his 2 Pharaoh Hounds down, "I'm glad to see you too. Now let me up so I can get your supper ready, the sooner we al eat the sooner we can go for our walk!"

The 2 puppies climbed off their human and darted toward the kitchen, Osiris chuckled as he climbed to his feet and followed. Wiping the doggy 'kisses' off as he went, deciding to get his dogs supper first then he could concentrate on packing. At least, that is the idea he had.

The small 1 bedroom apartment didn't have much in the way of furnishings but what it did have gave the rooms a homey feel, most of their stuff was still in the trunks anyway. There were 5 trunks in all, 1 for the kitchen, 1 for the living room/dining room and 1 for Osiris's room. The 4rth contained his games and comics while the last trunk held all of Bakura's stuff, clothes and other things that got his interest. Although the only way he could wear the clothes is when he had the body changed to show it. Still looked like Osiris physically but there were slight changes to his personality, attitude and etc.

Once Raja and Cleo were fed, Osiris went into his room and started to pack. He had done it so many times by now that was totally memorized and routine, so it didn't take long to complete even with slight uses of magic. Osiris left the kitchen for last though, the trunk for that was designed for food and equipment. 5 compartments in all, 1 for freezer foods and 1 for fridge foods. The 3rd compartment for canned goods and dried foods, plus the dogs food. The 4rth compartment contained the dishes and etc while the last compartment held the furniture, what little there was in the kitchen.

*Alright Kitten, time to get something to eat yourself then finish up your homework so you can drop it off tomorrow when you go in for your last day of school. After that, we'll walk the pups. Maybe the twins will be able to join us then, you will be able to let them off their leashes as you won't be alone in watching where they go.* Bakura spoke up from inside Osiris.

*Alright ani,* Osiris replied calmly as he straightened up, *I'll just make some grill cheese samwiches and have a glass of juice.*

By the time Osiris finished his supper and homework, he could sense the twins and their father enter the building then head up the stairs to reach his floor. The security Osiris set up told him when they were outside the door, so he put his dirty dishes in the sink then went to answer the door.

"Good evening Mr. Kon, Rei…Rai!" Osiris said politely after he opened the door.

"Good evening Osiris, how are you this evening? Are you all packed for your move?" Mr. Kon replied with a smile.

Osiris stepped aside to let his guests in then closed the door, turning to do the job as host and offering refreshments.

"I'm fine sir," Osiris answered, "the packing is just about done, Khase came home from work early to help but he's gone to bed now to get caught up on his sleep."

"Ah, I see. Well, we won't stay long then, when are you leaving for America?" Mr. Kon asked curiously, understanding on his face.

"I don't know sir," Osiris answered truthfully, "Khase hasn't said but tomorrow is my last day of school. I suspect the days following that will be crazy with travel arrangements and etc, our departure depends on how smoothly everything goes."

"If you don't mind sir, I was wondering if Rei and Rai could go with me to walk the dogs. I would appreciate the assistance, Raja and Cleo have an overload of energy to walk off. Although I did walk them this morning before school, you would never know it now."

Mr. Kon chuckled as he glanced at the pups who were being kept occupied by his sons, understanding just what Osiris meant by that. He was an animal-lover as well, having grown up on a farm back in china.

"I suppose we could help you with that," Mr. Kon replied after some thought, "the boys wanted to spend some time with you before bed tonight anyway. They originally wanted a sleepover but we said no, you and Khase would be too busy with packing to have time for 2 extra little bodies. No matter how welcome they may be, I've had to go through packing for a move myself several times so know what chaos it can be."

"Besides, it's also a school night in which little boys need to be a-bed at an early time to get lots of rest for tomorrows learning." Bursting into laughter at the children's groans of dismay for having to get up and go to school, some of it good-naturally. Bakura decided to join in on the fun and appear as Khase Ra, Osiris's ani.

The laughter and conversations stopped as the bedroom door opened, everyone turned to see Khase come out into the living room. No one said anything right away and tried not to stare even though they were as Khase hadn't been seen much because of his job. Osiris's studied Bakura to see if his Khase body needed more work, noticing a few things that had to be touched up and adjusted.

Bakura would never become a living person again, not unless he got reincarnated or something. The most Osiris could do for the spirit who saved him from his relatives and cared for him when he really didn't need to, is make it easy for Bakura to do things on his own without having to take full control of Osiris's body.

So far Osiris and Bakura had made his spirit better able to move about the living world, he could touch and etc solid objects without phasing through them with just a little bit of Osiris's magic mixed with spiritual energy then locked into place with Bakura's kind of magic. His ani wouldn't tell him what it was or much else about it, just that it was too dangerous and he wasn't ready for that level of power yet. He could now walk on the ground and not appear as if floating, he is now solid enough to be seen by everyone in his Khase form and not just Osiris. Of course, this would only work for Bakura's cover as Khase…not for Bakura as himself.

Mr. Kon and the twins watched Khase came toward them sleepily, seeing how closely the brothers resembled each other. Khase's hair was mid-shoulder length, wildly spiky and red-black in color. His skin was deeply tanned, probably from all the work outside the young man did. Khase's eyes were a deep blue in color, probably a rich sapphire and most likely the color of their fathers eyes as Osiris told them he got his rich emerald eyes from their mother.

The Kons also saw where Osiris got his love and fascination of jewellary from, especially earrings as Khase wore a pair of gold colored dangly earrings in his. Nor was this the only jewellary Khase wore, he had 1 or 2 armbands on his arms and wristbands over both wrists. No rings on his fingers though, but he did have few short necklaces on. As for clothes, all Khase wore is cream color cotton pajama bottoms and a pair of leather sandals on his feet, the loose pants hung low on his hips and looked about to slid down completely but didn't. Osiris rolled his eyes as he knew his ani did that on purpose plus the fact that Khase had nothing else on under those pajama's, all Mr. Kon did was raise one eyebrow slightly in question but said nothing right away.

"Did we wake you up ani?" Osiris asked anxiously.

Khase chuckled "No Kitten, you and your friends didn't wake me up. My bladder did instead, I was on my way to the bathroom and thought to see who had come to visit?" Rei and Rai snickered faintly at Khase's petname for Osiris, knowing how true it could be. He did look very 'kitten-like' at times, although Osiris looked more cat-like when his emotions got away from him. Their friend didn't completely share a felines dislike of water, he loved to swim and play in the water. Osiris just disliked anyone/thing soaking him, except for himself.

Mr. Kon could now see just how tired Khase is and concern surfaced for the young man, worry that he may be overworking himself. He also saw the love and caring in Khase's eyes toward Osiris, knowing from his sons how fiercely protective Khase is of his otouto.

"Hello," Khase said as he came forward to shake Mr. Kon's hand, "I don't think we have met before although I did meet those twin scamps of yours not long after we moved here. Osiris was worried that he wouldn't make any friends once we settled on, I'm thankful to your boys that they did become friends with Kitten."

Mr. Kon chuckled in amusement at the twins pleased expressions and blushes, then held out his own hand toward Khase. Impressed at the strength shown when Khase Ra gripped his hand tightly, then let go.

"It's no problem, Osiris has become another member of our overly large family. We are going to miss him when he leaves but as long as he keeps in touch, we won't worry too much. I'm Rei Kon, the twins are named after my brother-in-law and myself." Mr. Kon introduced himself.

"Khasekhem Ra but please, "Khase answered, "call me Khase! My full name can be a mouthful for those who aren't familiar with Egyptian culture beforehand, our parents were on this Egyptian kick when we came along so stuck us with Egyptian names they liked."

Liking what he sensed from the older man when he shook his hand, you can learn a lot from people just by skin contact if you have the skill and training.

"I know what that is like," Rei Kon Sr. replied, "my wife and her girlfriends went nuts with the baby name books back when we were expecting the twins. She did the same 3 years later when our daughter joined the family, thankfully though Rin takes after her mother rather than her father. The twins cause enough trouble on their own without any help, they don't need to corrupt their little sister with the mischief bug!"

Rei and Rai chorused "Hey….no fair dad! Rin doesn't need our help in creating mischief and mayhem, she does well enough on her own!"

Rei Sr. and Khase laughed at their indignant cries, glancing at each other knowingly. Khase then turned to Osiris and said "Better get ready to walk the dogs Kitten, it's getting late and you need to head off to bed early. Tomorrow is going to be chaotic enough as it is, I have to finish the current security task I have while you are at school and then it's in full moving mode afterward."

"He's right boys," Rei Sr. agreed, "we left Osiris's gift at our place because it's big and bulky. We'll stop there after the dogs walk to give it to him, I'll make sure Osiris gets home safely afterwards."

Osiris and the twins scrambled to collect up the dogs leashes plus whatever toys they might want to play with while at the park.

It didn't take long for the kids to get everything ready and Mr. Kon to usher them out of the apartment, dogs straining at their leashes as everyone said their good-byes to Khase. The young man waited at the door, watching the group head down the hall to the stairs then shut the door. Presumably to head back to bed or so everyone but Osiris thought, but in reality 'Khase' disappeared until next time he was needed and Bakura reappeared within his otouto.

*Did you have fun proving the existence of 'Khase'?* Osiris asked mentally.

*Of course,* Bakura snorted, *can't have them thinking my little one is alone in the world…which you aren't. So what if technically I'm dead and just a spirit now, I'm still here to keep you from harm….somewhat.*

*You do know that everyone is going to be convinced Khase is a workaholic with very little in his life for fun except me?* Osiris reminded him dryly.

*True, there is that and something we need to work on in order to make Khase appear more real. He still needs some more 'fleshing out' before our cover is foolproof, but that will come with time.*

*As for me being all work and no play, I do too know how to have fun! Can I help it if my idea of fun involves robbing everyone blind and dueling any challenger I see, I may have cut back heavily on my thieving ways but I still need to keep in practice. Those skills have saved my life more than once, I'm not about to let them get rusty from disuse.*

Osiris snickered mentally at his brothers rants, saying *True, but they have also gotten you into trouble Bakura. Trouble that you eventually didn't walk away from, even though at the time you had every right to do what you did. You still got caught and were executed in the end, I know you don't like to be reminded Bakura but I just don't want to loose you.*

Bakura fell silent at that and Osiris knew the spirit was thinking about what he said, the child smiled faintly when he felt spiritual arms close around him protectively and fill him with warmth from the safety provided. Bakura didn't say anything more after that, he just let Kitten know that he will be with him for however long the gods allow him to be. Which, with the way he lived his life and is now denied an afterlife, could be for all eternity or at least as long as Osiris's bloodline lasts.

~*~

Rei Sr. settled on a bench at the nearby park to watch the boys play with the dogs happily, keeping a close eye on the kids as he thought over his meeting of Khase. If he went by first impressions then the young man got check marks in all the right places and categories, but there was something more to Khase than that.

Something isn't quite real or alive about him, Rei Sr. knew about magic and Khase Ra reeked of it. The same magical energy that Osiris had, so the brothers either have the exact same magical energy or the child he had come to think of as a 3rd son created Khase to hid the fact that he is alone? Somehow, Rei Sr.'s senses told him that the latter reason is the one he needed to look out for, if so then Rei had to find out why Osiris is alone and what he is hiding from?

Rei Sr. laughed at the crazy antics Raja and Cleo were doing to work off excess energy, the boys also were running around like crazy with the dogs chasing after them. Sometimes the pups would go after 1 only to change mid-stride and go after a different kid. There were even times when the pups got confused and didn't know which one to chase, so sat down looking very lost.

Finally the pups were tired out after 2 hours of intense play, so Rei Sr. called the boys over and got everyone ready to leave the park. Both Raja and Cleo walking beside the boys, sitting down whenever they could. Curling up in a corner to nap once they got to the Kon residence, too tired to notice the surprise in store for their human.

~*~

Bakura roared with laughter at the reaction Kitten let out when the apartment lights flickered on at Mr. Kon's touch, also the signal for everyone hidden within the apartment to jump out and shout loudly **"SURPRISE!!!!!"**

Osiris froze then blinked rapidly as he gazed around at the brightly decorated room, the tables piled high with gifts and food. Turning shock-filled eyes toward his friends, only to see them grinning widely with very pleased expressions on their faces.

"What is all this," Osiris stuttered out in stunned disbelief, "did you 2 come up with all this?"

"Not all of it," Rei Jr. admitted, "we had help from fellow classmates and other friends."

"The idea to throw you a farewell party was a class one once we knew you were moving, the teaches called our parents and they did most of the planning." Rai added to what his twin said eagerly.

Osiris looked again at everyone uneasily, no one has ever done anything like this to him before so he didn't know how to react. He recognized teachers he liked and got along well with, classmates he had become friends with but not close like he was with the twins and Matthias.

*Relax Kitten,* Bakura replied smoothly, *this isn't something that will hurt you. Now your friends are waiting for an answer, although I am sorry that we never did something like this before with just the 2 of us!*

Osiris snapped out mentally *Don't you ever think like that Bakura, you don't need to throw me surprise parties. You're done so much for me already just by being there when I needed you, I shudder to think of where I would be if you never came alone.*

The kid gave his big brother a fierce mental hug to show Bakura how much he is loved and appreciated, then focused on his friends again.

"Thank you Rei, Rai and everyone else. This is definitely something that I never expected," Osiris said as he hugged his friends happily, "is this the bulky gift you were going to give me?"

Mr. Kon answered "Part of it, yes. The rest is over on the table with the other gifts, this is only going to be a short party because of the late night but we wanted to do something nice for you."

After that the party got into full swing with a few short games like musical chairs, pin the tail on the donkey and etc. Osiris snorted mentally at the change Bakura made to the donkey game, calling it 'pin the tail on the Pharaoh' instead.

Everyone munched down on the food and watched Osiris tear into the gifts, thankfully everything is being recorded so he will have a memory of it. Not to mention the numerous pictures being taken, Osiris had promises given that copies would be sent to him once they were developed and his friends had his new address.

~*~

Rei Sr. went to stand over beside his friends and teammates who had made a surprise visit all of a sudden, bringing their families with them. Kai was his usual stern, grumpy self but Rei knew that would all change once his friend started to beybattle. He had to cover his mouth though when he saw Takao sitting there with a pout, Ann must have put her foot down at him going near the food until after the party.

They all knew good and well that Takao would happily eat everything in sight if he could get away with it, he certainly has done so in the past years. No one could figure out just where he put it all, but Rei Sr. and their teammates knew that everything went to replace the energy used during beybattles.

Rei Sr. frowned slightly when he saw how closely Kai watched Osiris, knowing his friend had noticed something odd about the child. Deciding to try and reassure everyone despite their unease, he didn't want Osiris to be frightened off.

"You've noticed it too Kai?" Rei Sr. asked softly.

Kai nodded once abruptly, not saying anything for a few moments. Rei Sr. glanced at Takao and Max to see if they noticed anything, then snickered when he saw Chief madly typing away on his laptop.

"Osiris is a good kid Kai," Rei Sr. explained as he sat down beside them, "I've known him for roughly 2 years and my senses have told me that he's reasonably harmless. The kid is hiding something, I will agree to that. Just like he is a total mystery with billions of questions circling him, all I do know is that he lives with his older brother who is a workaholic and has to travel a lot in his life."

Takao stopped his sulk as his curiosity arose in response to what they were talking about, so did the others. Rei Sr. motioned for them to follow him to his study and got to his feet, the others did so as well. Waving to Mao, letting her know that they are going to his workroom. She nodded once abruptly then turned her attention back to the party, overseeing the festivities along with the other adults.

No one noticed the thoughtful look on Osiris's face as he listened to Bakura warn him about Mr. Kon's friends, both agreed that the twins dad is trustworthy and etc but they weren't too sure about the others.

Rei Sr. waited until everyone had entered his workroom then closed and locked the door before he too took a seat, Takao spoke first "So what's up? Both of you are way too serious for a kids party?"

Chief replied "They're concerned about Osiris Ra, Takao. You would have noticed it too if you had stop drooling about the food, correction…stop sulking because you can't have any food until after the party."

"Even then Takao, you still might not get any. Mao may just decide to send the leftovers with Osiris to make meals easier, this way nothing will have to be unpacked again." Rei Sr. reminded his friend calmly, only to burst into laughter at the devastated expression on Takao's face with that announcement.

Takao eventually pulled himself together then said casually "What's to worry about with the kid? Dragoon says he's okay, more than a bit mysterious I will agree with you but okay. I'm going along with Dragoon on this one, he hasn't let me down yet on stuff like this. I've let him down plenty of times myself, but that was my own fault and not his."

This surprised everyone and they consulted their beasts as well, discovering the same thing as Takao did. Their Sacred Beasts found nothing wrong with the boy, except that Osiris is the bearer of great power and under the protection of equally powerful forces. They also said that Osiris Ra isn't his true name but one given him by his guardien, this surprised them enough to find out more.

Chief searched the net for info on the brothers, discovering Osiris in the databanks of the various schools he attended over the years. So that wasn't surprising to see, although they were amazed at the number of schools Osiris enrolled into.

"Name: Osiris Alexander Ra

Age: 9

Date of Birth: July 31, 1980

Parents: Mr. James Nathanial Ra - deceased

Mrs. Lily Amaryllis Ra - deceased

Siblings: Khasekhem Julian Ra"

Dizzi listed off the information in Osiris's file, noticing that there wasn't a whole lot there. It didn't say much about his parents or anything else, which was odd.

Chief then researched Khase only to widen his eyes at what he found and inhaled sharply, saying moments later "Guys, I don't think we need to worry about Osiris. Instead, we need to focus on his older brother!"

"What do you mean Chief?" Max asked curiously.

"Just that of the two, Khase is the more dangerous one. He has a criminal record so secure Dizzi is still working her way through the levels of security, now that is something. Khase has never been caught although the authorities know he did it, they just couldn't prove anything." Chief explained anxiously.

"Are you sure Chief?" Rei Sr. asked uneasily, not wanting his opinion of the young man he met to be wrong.

"As sure as the information Dizzi has dug up about him so far," Chief answered calmly, "but apparently he dropped everything when his parents died to head home. Staying long enough to attend the funeral, settle family affairs then pack up his little brother. They've been on the move since then, nor has Khase even done anything criminally-inclined either. He's gone straighter than a pencil created crooked since becoming responsibly for his little brother, if that is something to believe?"

"How long has he gone straight," Rei Sr. asked anxiously, "because I've met the guy and honestly like him. He truly loves and cares for Osiris, enough to stay on the straight and narrow to give his brother a stable life!"

Chief checked the information Dizzi collected then said "He's been straight for the last 6 years, which is also when their parents died. Osiris would have been 1 year old, more or less about that time." Dizzi suddenly spoke up "Rei, I think I found out why Osiris refused to have anything to do with Halloween much less celebrate it with your family. It's when his parents were killed, they were murdered right in front of the kid."

Everyone fell silent at that, feeling bad for the brothers then angry that some jerk would do that to a baby. Dizzi's sudden exclamation quickly got their attention and they looked in time to see Chief playing Hot Potato with his laptop, they got to their feet and came to see what was wrong.

Dizzi muttered darkly "Yeowch, that hurt!"

"What happened Dizzi, are you alright?" Max asked the trapped bit beast.

"Oh, I'll be alright once my circuits stop smarting and tingling…that was quite the magical surge I got zapped with." Dizzi reassured the guys.

"Magical Surge?" Kai asked bluntly.

"Yeah, the last 10 levels of security on Khase's criminal file is magical in nature. This means that we aren't dealing with any normal system here," Dizzi explained absently, "I can still get through them but it will take time as I will have to watch my step and go slowly. I did manage to find out why he is in trouble with the law though, one of the police contacts informed them that Khase is a thief….a very good one it seems!"

"How good?" Takao blurted out somewhat in disbelief.

"Try Master Thief good," Dizzi answered bluntly, "that is the rank he held when he straightened out 6 years ago. If he hadn't, you can bet he would probably be ranked at Grandmaster…if there was a rank like that. There is also no way that I'll believe he quit completely, cut back…yes but no quit cold turkey. No one that good would, no matter what the reasons!"

"I also may have found why he hasn't quit completely too, not to mention why he works such crazy hours and always seems overtired. You said Osiris told the twins that his brother is a Freelance Security Specialist, right Rei?" "Yeah, I did which makes me more than a little concerned for his health." Rei Sr. replied.

The guys crowded around Chief to gaze at the computer screen, wondering what Dizzi may have found but were surprised to see the webpage of something called "Ra Securities" filling the screen.

"Apparently this is what Khase has been spending the last 6 years creating, he's using his skills and knowledge to create security systems for various places." Dizzi explained.

Kai looked interested now as he had been having trouble with security at the Hiwatari business, asking curiously "How successful are his systems? How big is his company, does he have many people working for him?" Chief studied the information on Ra Securities and whistled low at the list of business, homes and etc who have signed on as clients. The others looked impressed as well, including Kai.

"No wonder Khase is so overworked and overtired," Rei Sr. snapped out, "he's the only employee!" "Right, Ra Securities is too big of a success that Khase doesn't have the time to train staff…let alone set up a proper business headquarters. From what I understand of this information, Ra Securities is largely confined to Europe. Khase hasn't dare branch out into countries outside of Europe, which also explains all the traveling Khase and Osiris do!" Chief replied worriedly.

"Right now the company is mostly an internet business, it's all Khase is able to do at the moment. I won't at all be surprised to see him do more than that once Osiris is old enough to be left alone, it's what I would do if in his place." Dizzi retorted and the guys agreed with her.

Max just realized something and said "Rei, you said that Osiris is moving to America but not where yet. If this information is believable, then Khase is going to be busier than ever before once the business world there hears of Ra Securities….if they haven't already!"

Rei Sr. groaned at that, closing his eyes as the image of Khase the way he looked earlier but 10x's worse appeared in his mind. Not liking the implications his thinking were creating, but what could he do to help. Mao and the kids refuse to even consider another move, especially the twins who are concerned about Matthias.

"We'll just have to pitch in and help as much as we are able," Takao spoke up decisively, "Max lives in America so he can help by offering to look after Osiris whenever Khase gets called to work…right?"

Max thought about it then agreed that it's a good idea, saying "I can do that, especially since the twins say he is into beyblading as well. He can come to work with me and have fun with the training systems there, if Khase agrees to all this that is."

"There is that to consider as well," Rei Sr. replied thoughtfully, "we'll discuss all this with him when we take Osiris home. I want you guys to meet him anyway, mostly because he needs to socialize more with people his own or close to his own age. Also because my senses are detecting something odd about him, but I can't quite figure it out?" "What do you mean Rei?" Kai asked curiously.

"I don't know if there are even words to explain this feeling," Rei Sr. said in frustration as he struggled to explain his instincts, "there's just something not quite right about Khase Ra. It's like he isn't real or alive, but that can't be right as the other side of my senses say he is as real as you and me. He's real and very alive as I shook his hand, it was the handshake of someone not afraid to go after what he/she wants and not care completely who got in his/her way!"

Now this really got his friends curiosity going and they all glanced at each other, thinking the same thing as the other. "I can't wait to meet the guy if he's made this strong of an impression on Driger's bonded!"

~*~

Rei Sr. lead the way down the hall to Osiris's apartment, arms full of sleeping 9 year old boy. His friends followed behind with Osiris's gifts, the pups and leftover food. Something that Max carried, not Takao or there would be nothing left for the Ra brothers.

They didn't even get to knock when the door suddenly opened and Khase stood there, looking very anxious about his brother which quickly became relief now that Osiris is home. The young man stepped aside to let them in, closing it afterward. He then motioned for Rei Sr. and Takao to follow him so he could put Osiris to bed, Raja and Cleo went into their huge doggie beds lined up against the wall.

"Sorry for having Osiris out so late Khase," Rei Sr. apologized as he carefully set the child down on the bed, "it was only suppose to be a short farewell party but quickly got away from us."

Khase chuckled "It's okay Rei, I thought something like that may have happened so tried not to worry too much. Besides, Kitten is with you, I trust and respect you enough now to keep my otouto safe." Rei Sr. looked at him in stunned shock, certainly not expecting something like that to happen so fast or soon. Not much was said at that as the men focused on the task of putting Osiris to bed, Takao didn't stay long once he had the pups in their dog beds but went out to rejoin the others.

Khase smiled when he removed the leather jacket from Kitten, chuckling at the image of a large Millennium Ring on the back with the words "Duel Kings" blazed over the image in fiery letters. The same design was on the front, left side of the jacket but much smaller. There was also only the first letters "DK" of the words instead of the whole thing, making a very classy jacket.

Khase also noticed the numerous pockets and etc build into the inside of the jacket, presumably for decks of cards and other things. The jacket was also a bit big on Kitten, which meant that it would give him room to grow into. Something Khase knew is bound to happen sooner or later, Osiris is going to be hitting those growth spurts eventually.

The last thing Khase did after getting his otouto changed into pajamas and tucked into bed was put a small baby blanket within reach of Osiris's hands. Khase watched sadly as Kitten's hands wrapped around the blanket tightly and hugged it close to him, he noticed Rei's curious expression and decided to explain.

"It's the only thing Kitten has of our mother, she made the blanket herself while still pregnant with Osiris. I wasn't going to stay in England long enough to find out if anything else survived the attack, although I did stop at the bank to make some financial arrangements should something happen to me. Not that I expect anything too but I wanted Kitten to be cared for in case things went wrong." Khase explained softly as they left the room, which is true in a way.

Bakura didn't know when or if ever he would be pulled away from Kitten, so on the chance of that happening he made arrangements with the goblins who owed him a few favors. Harry/Osiris is to go into the care and protection of the only other 2 people he trusted even a little, Ryou and Malik.

Rei Sr. hesitated then said softly as well "Khase, you know Mao and I consider Osiris a 3rd son we've never had, you can count on us to take good care of the kid if anything happened to you. Even though I know you will do everything possible to stay with him in whatever form you are allowed, my senses told me that there is something odd and not quite right about you."

He held up a hand to ward off anything Khase may have said and to calm him from acting rashly, continuing after a moment "I'm not going to bother you with questions or information on what is going on with Osiris or whoever your little brother really is, it will be up to the 2 of you to tell us however much you are ready to let out. Suffice to say, we know that you are doing everything possible to protect Osiris and keep him safe hense the reason for all the moves. We know that you are also working your butt off to provide a stable home life for the kid, hense the creation of 'Ra Securities."

"Although I feel that I need to warn you ahead of time about a possible customer for your systems in Kai Hiwatari, he has been having security problems and is very impressed with what he has seen so far of your work."

Rei snorted mentally at the stunned expression of disbelief and shock on Khase's face about that announcement, certainly not something he had expected that's for sure. It had even been strong enough to wipe the wary expression off his face at the shock Rei gave him moments earlier, it was a bit of a bomb to drop on the poor guy…whatever he may be. Rei Sr. just wanted to make it clear that Khase and Osiris aren't alone, that they do have people….family of a sorts that they can count on to back the brothers up if the situation required their assistance.

"Come on," Rei got his attention, "I'll introduce you to the others and then we'll leave you to think things over. I gave you a lot to consider Khase, so take however much time you need."

"Are you still sending Osiris to school tomorrow, some of his teachers were at the party and while it may have been a good idea for Osiris to attend one more day of school. They said it's not absolutely necessary, the 2 of you are going to be busy as it is so don't need anything else added to the load."

Khase smirked then said "Actually, I was going to see how Osiris thought in the morning. If he's too tired to stay awake in his classes then I'll keep him home to sleep in, I have to stop at the school before we leave town anyway to remove Khase from the attendance list. Plus get the lesson plans for the remainder of the school year so Osiris can keep up with his education, even though he will be home schooled and not enrolled into another school until next year."

"Alright then," Rei Sr. replied, "I'll have Mao help me write up some lesson plans for you to follow so Osiris can keep up with his Chinese lessons. You know that he's been learning Chinese from my family so he will understand what is being said, right."

Khase chuckled "Yes, I do and thanks for the lessons. Kitten has another language to fall back on should it become necessary, he seems to have a flair for languages anyway. This will make Chinese the 10th language he knows and is somewhat fluent in, Kitten will most likely be fully fluent by the time he sees you all again."

At Rei Sr.'s curious expression to the number of languages Osiris knew, Khase elaborated further.

"I myself know 100 languages, but am roughly fluent in about 50 - 60 of them. Most of those languages are now considered dead ones as the culture it came from has either died out or been absorbed into another one, it's one and the same either way."

"The Egyptian language is my first languages, both the ancient and modern. After that it's Japanese and then English. Those were the necessary languages to learn, all the others I learned simply because it interested me and I was bored. Kitten is much the same way, but in his case it goes along with his schooling in certain subjects to learn the languages that best suit it."

"So Kitten's first language would be English then Egyptian, both ancient and modern. Followed by Japanese and French. It's sometimes amusing to hear him talk because of how fast he switches between languages, we also get a laugh out of the confusion people go through when they come across us having one of our 'conversations'."

By this time they had reached the others and Rei proceeded to introduce everyone, noticing that Chief and Dizzi had been busy doing something. He shrugged his shoulders and knew Chief would tell them when good and ready too, assuming that it may have something to do with the BBA.

"Khase," Rei began speaking, "these are my closest friends and teammates. You may already know Kai Hiwatari from his families businesses, his companion is the Sacred Beast Dranzer. Beside him is Takao Kinomiya, companion of the Sacred Beast Dragoon. Kai and Takao are also best friends, rivals and near-brothers or at least as close to being brothers that they can be."

"Next is Max Tate, companion to the Sacred Beast Draceil. Max lives in America as well, so you will have someone to turn toward if you ever need assistance. Finally, we have Chief or The Professor as he is known as. Manaba Saien is a beyblade and strategy genius, he made nearly all of our beyblades over the years." "He also has a bit beast companion named Dizzara, but she prefers to go by the name Dizzi instead. Unfortunately, she got herself trapped in Chief's laptop by an electrical surge. So we don't know what she looks like, only what she sounds like from her voice."

Khase silently shook everyone's hand and couldn't help but be amazed at the power within them, also the incredible strength and will needed to wield that power. He couldn't help but think that if these men had appeared sooner, the battles over the Millennium items may have very well gone differently.

"Hello," Khase replied politely, "nice to meet you all. I can't really say that I've heard a lot about you simply because I haven't, so this will be the first."

Max grinned widely as he shook Khase's hand while Kai just smiled faintly, Takao…on the other hand looked very indignant that he hadn't heard of them before now. Rei Sr. looked very sheepish in that he never spoke about his friends to either Osiris or Khase before now, it just never crossed his mind to be honest.

"Guys, this is Khasekhem Ra but he prefers to be called Khase among friends." Rei finished the introductions and fell silent, hoping that his friends and Khase got along.

"Great to finally meet you," Max chirped happily, "Rei talks about your otouto all the time. He's really taken a liking to the kid, which isn't surprising as both he and Mao like kids."

"Like Rei said, I live in America as well. So give me a call once you arrive and I'll meet up with the 2 of you, it's easier to settle in when you have a partial native to help out."

Khase raised one eyebrow at the partial-native term and Rei explained "Max is half-American, half-Japanese…he's lived several years in both countries so has dual citizenship or did have…not sure if he still does."

Khase replied "Ah, so that is what it means. Osiris and I are citizens of England but also have citizenship in a few other countries, mostly the ones in which we stay any length of time in."

"The offer of assistance is greatly appreciated Max, but we won't be heading to America until the month after next. I've decided that Osiris and I will go on a little camping trip in Egypt for a few weeks to take care of some things there and Osiris loves going to Egypt. This will be the longest time we've ever spent there though, all the others have only been a few days to a week."

"Sounds great," Max said longingly, "I'd love to go with you but I need to get back to the states. Work calls no matter where I am, I only took a few days off to meet up with the others in an impromptu reunion of sorts."

"I agree Maxie," Takao spoke up in fond remembrance, "remember all those camping sessions we went on in the past years to train for upcoming battles. Those were a blast and we really learned a lot during those trips, we should do something like that again. One trop with just us guys, another trip maybe with all the kids and the last one with all of our families. What do you say, does it sound like a good idea for our next get-together?"

"Sounds good to me Takao, but plans will have to wait on what our schedules are like in the coming months." Rei Sr. answered thoughtfully.

Khase felt Kai's eyes on him, studying him intensely while he spoke to the others. He just didn't let it get to him that's all, besides…he's had more powerful people than him try to nerve him out before only to fail.

Kai finally said "I'd like to meet up with you at your earliest connivance to discuss a job offer for your work," he handed Khase a business card that had his contact information on it, "Rei probably told you that I'm looking to beef up the security of my business? Well, if you do what you say you can with just one of my business…then you can count yourself hired for the rest. Including my home estate in Japan, I have people, enemies mostly, that I don't want to bother me when I am at home."

Khase couldn't help but be intrigued by the challenge presented him, raising one eyebrow in answer with a faint smirk touching his lips. "It all depends on the kind of security system you need Mr. Hiwatari, I build custom systems designed for the specific place…whether it be home or business."

"I would also need to know the specifics about the business needing such security," he explained dryly but also a warning, "I'll tell you right now that I perform my own inspections of the current security system. Nor will I set a time for my inspections to take place, but I will warn you ahead of time as the client."

"In other words," Dizzi spoke up, "if the security system can keep you out then it passes muster. Even if only part of it does the job required of it, then you will know exactly what needs upgrading and etc?"

Khase didn't even flush or bat an eye at the accusation, he simply smirked and said "You said it dear lady, not me! Besides, my 'inspections' as I call them keep people alert and on guard. No one knows when or how I will strike, they just know that it is coming."

Everyone was shocked when Kai smirked wickedly and said "Go right ahead and do your worse Mr. Ra, I give full consent to whatever your 'inspections' involve. Just keep me informed on the result so I can deal with any caught 'red-handed' as they say."

"WHAT!!!" His friends cried somewhat loudly only to flush when Khase shot them a dirty look for the loudness.

"Are you serious Kai?" Max asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, Kai…are you really going to let Khase loose on your holdings. We all agree that he's a nice guy so far and certainly knows his stuff…!" Takao sputtered in shock.

"I'm sure," Kai answered bluntly, "if the people in my employment aren't prepared for surprises then they are in the wrong place! Surprise inspections, check-ups and visits by me or someone else I send in my place are to be expected. Besides which, if they do good work and don't cause trouble with how the business is run then I won't bother them and give rewards appropriately."

"I'm pretty lenient with most things and understanding if it is explained properly with a good reason given. Nor am I the taskmaster or tight fist my grandfather was, things have improved greatly since I took over, despite his disapproval over the changes I made."

Kai turned his attention back to Khase and said abruptly "Do a job to my satisfaction and I'll help you with a Headquarters for Ra Securities somewhere where I have holdings, not to mention that you may also become the person I send to deal with things I either don't have the patience or time to deal with myself."

Khase's eyes really widened now at the offer of Headquarters for the company he started for Osiris, he did this so his otouto will have something to fall back on and support him in the future. This will give Osiris the freedom to live his life the way he wants and not be under the control of anyone else, everything he did was for Kitten and his survival.

The young man became serious and said bluntly "I'll accept the Headquarters on one condition Mr. Hiwatari, I'll do the job I've been hired to but if you won't agree to my reasons then I'll find a headquarters on my own!" Kai replied immediately "Name it and I'll do my best to fulfill it."

Khase's eyes narrowed slightly then started to explain "My otouto, Ra Securities is my gift to him. As you have probably figured out, yes..we are on the run but the people chasing us aren't after me. It's Osiris they want and will stop at nothing to either kill, control or hinder from fulfilling his destiny."

Khase then told them about Kitten's childhood and what he took the child away from, nothing about who Osiris really is or other things. Rei Sr. was the most affected and by the way power radiated off him, those after Kitten will have a hard time getting to his host/anchor.

"What jerks!" Max exploded in anger.

"I agree Maxie," Takao bit out in fury, "no child should be treated like that! It doesn't matter what his/her destiny is or their background, it's not right." "What do you want us to do Khase?" Rei Sr. asked with frightening calm.

"Nothing right now except to give anyone suspious a merry chase when they start coming around, which they will eventually as Kitten is that important." Khase explained softly as he continued, "what I want or rather would like you to do Mr. Hiwatari is accept Ra Securities under your protection, Hiwatari Enterprises will basically be the parent company and lend support until Ra Securities is able to stand on its own…something I don't expect to happen for a good many years to come, I'm being cautious and taking my time with its creation."

"I am also going to give each of you 10 shares each to hold and manage as you see fit but not sell to anyone except back to the company, I plan on doing the same with several other people I know and trust. This way, no one will be able to take control of the company away from Osiris. Kitten's future will remain secure if he has to leaven suddenly and disappear, he may not have to but I'm planning for worst case scenario here."

This surprised them but not Rei Sr. as he knew just what Khase would do to see that his brother remained safe and etc, Driger's bonded glanced at Kai and saw that his friend is quickly clueing in on just what Khase will do and also getting a very good idea on what this dangerous young man is very capable of.

Kai had a thoughtful expression on his face as he studied Khase, thinking over what the young man said just now. To be honest, it sounded well-thought out and planned steps.

Finally he said "Alright Khase, you have a deal but I want one more thing added. The 4 of us get seats on the board, this way we will be better able to keep an eye on things and make sure everything is being done the way you or Osiris want it. I gather you are going to be the director and take care of things until Osiris comes of age? Are you training him or waiting until he is a bit older?"

"I've started some of his training but not a lot, just getting a strong foundation of the basics down pat first. I'll be adding more to his lessons slowly as he gets older, aiming to have most of it done by the time he turns 20 if possible." Khase answered calmly.

"What about fighting skills Khase," Rei asked curiously, "have you taught him how to fight back and defend himself. You know that Osiris has been learning martial arts along with the twins, but he never said anything about what other skills he is learning?"

Khase snorted "I'm a semi-retired master thief Rei, Osiris is getting a thieves education…fighting skills included. He is especially good at using a knife or any other kind of blade, Kitten may be a child still but he's an exceptionally bright one….almost genius level!"

Rei Sr. snickered "So I've seen, he's taught my boys a few things under my supervision…using only life-like wooden knives though. I had planned to surprise the boys with a trip home to China for the summer months, but they won't want to go without Osiris or Matthias."

"I know Rei but maybe some other summer, just not this coming one." Khase answered regretfully.

Takao had a thoughtful expression on his face as if he was trying to decide something, finally saying "I'd like to teach him Kendo but he'd have to be living in Japan to do so, I can't leave the dojo and my current students to go along with you. Although I can try and get ahold of my older brother, he's a Kendo Master and taught me some before leaving home to join Dad in his work. Grandpa took over after that, even though I made it difficult for him at times."

"The thought is appreciated Takao, but I've been teaching Kitten what I know of swords. I'm not a master of any one style or teaching, but I've picked up bits'n'pieces over the years which have meshed into their own style in the end." Khase reassured the Kendo Master, chuckling when he saw Takao's eyes lit up at that admission.

"Really, I'd like to spar with you sometime when our schedules allow it. I've heard of people who learned different sword styles like you from Grandpa, he fought a few but admitted that they are very rare. Most people just stick to one or even two sword styles at most, never more than that as it gets confusing." Takao explained eagerly.

Khase chuckled "Sounds good to me, I do plan to visit Japan again sometime in the future. Just not yet, I'll let you all know when we're heading that way for longer than a few days." Takao and the others nodded, it wasn't until they saw how late it had gotten that the group started to leave. Khase walked with them to see his guests out as a proper host should. Shaking their hands and other farewells, promising to keep in touch since he doubt they would see him again before Osiris left.

Chief was the last one to leave the apartment and would have headed down the hall to rejoin the others, but pauses when he heard Khase say his name so turned to look at the young man over his shoulder.

"What us it Khase?" He asked curiously.

"Just a bit of advice between friends Chief," Khase said softly as he leaned against the doorframe, "your electronic friend needs to stop poking her pretty little nose into things that don't concern her or anyone else. It's a very good way for her to get hurt or even worse…killed, now you and I both know that wouldn't be very nice…right?!?!"

The tone of Khase's voice, the expression on his face and the way his sapphire eyes glittered with dangerous intent plus Khase's whole posture screamed to Chief that the man is extremely dangerous. Chief knew right then and there that Khasekhem Julian Ra **could** and **will** do whatever it took to see that nothing got in his way of keeping Osiris safe, not even friends no matter how special and close they are.

"Yo….You know?!?!" Chief squeaked out, skin paler than normal and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Khase snorted softly and smirked, making him even more dangerous and scarely handsome. Khase had the looks, personality, attitude and magnetism to draw whoever he wanted to him muck like a moth would to flame.

"Who do you think created those levels of security in the first place Chief, certainly not those baka's on the police force. I just added to what they already did and made sure 'no one' could get in, your companion will just be putting herself in more risk of deletion the farther in she goes. I made the inner layers the most dangerous and near-sentence, they will attack anything and anyone that is not me!" Khase explained softly and just gazed at Chief intently.

Chief gazed back uneasily, feeling very much like a mouse caught under the gaze of a much larger predator. It wasn't until Takao and the others called his name that he was able to break Khase's spell, but he felt Khase's intent gaze on his back as he hurried to catch up with the others. Never more glad to be out of sight of those eyes as he was when he disappeared down the stairs, but Chief knew it would be a very long time he stop seeing sapphire blue eyes glitter dangerously in his mind. They were burned into his memory now, nothing would get rid of them.

~*~

Khase closed the door and locked it for the night, making sure that security was activated before he vanished and Bakura stood there thoughtfully. He really hoped that Chief got the message and stop poking his nose into things that didn't concern him, Bakura didn't want to hurt anyone now but he **can** and **will** do so in order to keep Osiris safe.

***No One,* **Bakura hissed out darkly, ***is going to hurt or upset my otouto if I can do anything about it!***

**~*~**

vocabulary:

otouto - little brother

ani - big brother


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not, never have and never will own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter. The only characters of this story that I do own are: Osiris Ra and his brother Khase, the Duel Kings and Black Kaiser Girls, my version of Draco and Pansy and Blaize.

**Prince of Thieves/Heir of Games**

Chapter 2

By

Phoenix Firestorm

Blaize's eyes slowly wandered the market as he sauntered through the early morning crowds, absently listening to his friends complain about everything and anything. If he didn't have other plans that didn't include Draco and Pansy, he would have regretted this whole trip. Blaize can tolerate those 2 until they start nitpicking everything and anything around them, basically making total fools of themselves. No one wants to be friends, much less acquaintances with people who…..

Blaize's thoughts were interrupted when he slammed into another child who was examining the wares laid out in a stall, it was only fast reflexes that kept them from falling to the hard packed ground. The item in the other childs hands nearly slipped out of them but again, instincts kicked in and his fingers griped the item tightly.

"Are you okay Blaize?" Pansy asked curiously as she came over with Draco to see what happened.

"I'm fine Pansy, wasn't watching where I went that's all." Blaize answered calmly as he steadied the other kid while he regained his balance.

Draco spoke up "I'm not surprised Blaize, all these muggles around would make walking anywhere hazards!"

Blaize's eyebrows rose slightly when he felt the other kid stiffen at the term 'muggle', then relaxed again.

Curious, Blaize asked "Are you alright, sorry for bumping into you?" The other kid turned his head toward him and smiled, Blaize inhaled sharply at the sight of those rich emerald green eyes that sparkled with suppressed amusement. His skin was almost as dark as Blaize's, but he couldn't tell if it was natural or just a dark tan.

"I'm fine thanks," the other boy replied softly, "sorry if I was in the way. I thought I had gotten far enough out of the aisle to be safe, guess I wasn't."

The boy held out a free hand and said "I'm SiOsiris, what is your? Are you on vacation as well or do you live here?"

Blaize smirked as he translated SiOsiris into its meaning, 'Son of Osiris' rather brave of the boys parents to name him that. He gripped SiOsiris's hand firmly and said "Pleased to make your acquaintance 'Son of Osiris', my name is Blaize Zabini. Yes, we are on vacation although my family has a small estate here which is used whenever someone in the family needs a break."

Osiris laughed "So you know what my name means, great! Normally I just go by Osiris and drop the 'Si', only using it in 'formal occasions'. Besides, if you think my name is interesting. It's nothing compared to my older brother's name, he explains it away as our parents being on an Egyptian kick back when they were expecting us."

He then became somewhat serious and said "Your friend there needs to watch who he insults with that word, Moswen may end up facing the end of a wand or being left to the mercy of the desert which usually means the person ends up dead." "My name is Draco, not Moswen or whatever you called me and what do you mean by insult? How can Muggle be insulting when it's true?" Draco huffed in annoyance.

"Would you rather be called Blanchefleur instead," Osiris asked in mild amusement, "the reason why it's regarded as an insult of the highest degree is because there are no 'nonmagical' or 'nongifted' people in Egypt. The only time any of those come into the country is during tourist season or when some idiot tries to conquer Ra's people, he doesn't take too kindly to unwelcome guests in his home."

"Those that survive any length of time in this climate and what his children put them through, usually end up settling down and staying. Of course, that doesn't include those stupid enough to take things from tombs or other places. The warnings were put there for a reason, not even magical people are safe."

Blaize snickered, he knew what Moswen meant and wasn't going to explain to Draco. Let the arrogant boy figure it out himself!

"I know Blanchefleur is French for white flower, but not what Moswen means. Why did you call Draco Blanchefleur, it's a girls name for one thing?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Why wouldn't I," Osiris teased, "anyone that fair won't last long in this harsh climate. He's like a white flower who got removed from his native environment, too pale and delicate to survive outside it. As for Moswen, it's Egyptian for 'light skin'."

Pansy giggled at that while Blaize smirked, poor Draco just flushed various shades of red and remained silent but his eyes glared angrily at Osiris. Draco eventually huffed again, folded his arms over his chest and stuck his nose up in the air.

Pansy asked "What about you Osiris, are you vacationing or do you live here?"

"Yes and no," Osiris answered absently as he examined the item in his hand closely, "technically I'm here on vacation with my older brother. We like to spend a week or so in Egypt and have fun camping out, but our family does have some Egyptian blood in us thanks to an ancestor several generations back. So our vacation in Egypt is also us coming home again, we usually spend time at the ancestral estate while here but not a lot as there are other things to do and places to see."

"Really, who is your ancestor?" Draco drawled archly.

Osiris smirked as he made up his mind and dug out the right amount of cash to pay for the item in his hand, deciding to buy it as a gift for one of his friends back home. Once done, the kid carefully pocketed it then turned back to his new friends.

"Why, the notorious Bakura…King of Thieves of course!" Osiris replied calmly as he moved to walk by them. Snickering at their stunned expressions, Draco's was especially amusing to see.

"See you Panek," Osiris murmured, "have fun with your friends."

Blaize raised one eyebrow slightly at the name Osiris gave him, 'the serpent' wasn't what he would have given himself but then maybe Osiris saw something Blaize himself didn't. Blaize turned his head to watch the other boy leave, only to get curious when Osiris paused briefly halfway down the aisle and turned to look back at them.

Blaize's eyes widen when he saw Draco's money pouch in Osiris's hand, only to wonder if he was seeing things when he blinked as there was nothing in Osiris's hand afterward. The boy was smirking back at them, rich emerald eyes glittering in laughter at something only he knew. A small group of people suddenly walked between them and when they had gotten out of the way, Osiris was gone and no where to be seen.

Blaize just shook his head in bemusement, knowing full well that Draco will be throwing a stink anyway but it's his own fault really. Draco should have kept a tighter hold on his money pouch to begin with, Blaize couldn't help but wonder if he would see Osiris again. He'd like to as he found the other boy interesting, not to mention amusing to watch in action.

~*~

*Very well done little brother!* Bakura praised Osiris proudly.

*Thanks big brother," Osiris replied as he made his way through the crowds, *The brat deserved it but I don't want to get him in trouble so I'll return it later. Well, I'll give it to Rahotep to return for me along with a little present. Calling me a muggle, even if I didn't know what it was or meant. I would still have found it insulting, foreigners really can be annoying at times.*

Bakura chuckled *I will let the foreigner comment slid while we are in Egypt since it is the country we consider home out of all the places we've lived in. So what else shall we do today, remember that night time is when I come out to play?*

*I don't know,* Osiris replied thoughtfully, *I could always go check out the Duel Monster Battles and see what's new since last year…maybe even take that prick down a few more pegs again. The Black Kaiser Sisters should be there, I will never hear the end of it if I don't spend some time with the girls.* *I agree with you,* Bakura teased with a mental shudder, *the girls can be down right nasty and scary if something doesn't go the way they want or they get mad about someone/thing. We'll spent the rest of this week in Cairo, by the end of the week we should have all the supplies we need for our camping trip.*

*Alright Bakura, have you figured out where we are going on this trip?* Osiris asked curiously.

*Not quite little brother, but don't worry. I'll have everything planned out by the week ends, you just focus on having fun with your friends here. By the way, what do you think of that kid…..Blaize. He seems to have shown quite the interest in my little brother, just by the way he kept staring at you.* Bakura replied calmly, a faint hint of laughter in his voice.

Osiris blushed faintly under his tan, retorting *Yeah right ani, in your dreams… Anyway, he seem to be interesting enough on his own. Not sure if I could handle hanging around him if he was with the other two, Pansy seems to be okay….for a girl. She has nothing on the Black Kaiser Sisters though, very few girls that I either know or have met can match those sisters.*

The kid pouted good-naturally at this, knowing that his brother won't say anything more about the plans. Bakura seldom explained any long term plans to him, mostly because he doesn't want Osiris to worry about it.

While Osiris was thinking about other things, Bakura couldn't help but smirk at effect his little brother had on Blaize Zabini. He knew for certain that the other boy was quite taken with Osiris, enough to have trouble thinking of anything else but his little brother. Nor was the spirit going to do anything about this sudden turn of events either, instead he was going to wait and see what happened. Bakura was willing to give the other boy a chance at becoming a special friend to his little brother, but if Blaize hurt Osiris then not even the gods themselves will stop him from making that boy pay.

While all this was going on, Osiris headed back to the place that they stayed at while in Egypt to check on the dogs, refill their water dishes and let them outside to use the washroom then got his duel monster decks ready. He had roughly 10 decks, each one different from the other. Mainly because Osiris didn't like to restrict himself to just one deck, he also customized each deck with a certain opponent in mind. Bakura had his own decks as well but those were kept separate from his brothers, mainly to keep them straight and not get them confused.

Osiris packed his beyblade and launcher as well, he didn't know if there would be any kids who were into beyblades or not. If he did find some, then he might get in a few beybattles. The last thing he grabbed was a couple of water bottles in case he got thirsty, then headed for the door. Locking it behind him once he made sure the doges were settled, they would get their walk this evening when it is a little cooler out.

~*~

Blaize took another sip of his tea, using the cup to hid his smirk as he watched Draco flip out because of his stolen money purse. Pansy was also alarmed but then she always was more than a little out-of-it when it came to Draco, to her…Draco could do no wrong which is just hilarious.

Since meeting Osiris, Blaize kept finding his thoughts revolving around the other boy. He didn't know why but every time he closed his eyes, Blaize saw those intensely rich emerald green eyes. Every time he looked around, he saw something that reminds him of the other boy.

Osiris was a mystery and a puzzle all wrapped in one person, a mystery that Blaize found himself drawn to solve. Not only for that reason either, but also with the hope that he could become close friends with the other boy.

Pansy used some of her money to buy herself and Draco a snack, giving Blaize enough time to finish his tea and pay the bill before he left the teashop to do some more wandering on his own. Draco and Pansy won't worry if he vanished for a few hours, they are use to him going off on his own.

Blaize didn't have any particular place in mind as he wandered the market again, he absently picked a direction and headed off. Stopping only when something got his attention, whether it be some merchants wares or something else. Blaize knew who he wanted to find again but doubted Osiris would make it that easy to locate him, instead he held out the hope that they would meet again some day.

"Come on Desiree, hurry up or we'll miss everything!" A familiar female voice reached him and Blaize turned to see if it was who he thought.

Smiling when he saw the group of kids hurrying toward him, most of them he knew but there were a few he didn't. The girls were a group of sisters who called themselves the Black Kaiser Girls, not very imaginative of a name since their last name is actually Kaiser-Black. The 'Black' part is actually the last name of their father, a member of the Black family back in England if he remembered correctly.

Curious to know what is going on, Blaize followed along behind them. Hurrying whenever they group got too far ahead of him, Blaize also noticed that he wasn't the only one who wanted to know what was going on. Every where he looked, he saw kids of every age appearing in all directions. Many were his age but there were quite a few adults coming as well, Blaize focused his attention back on getting through the growing crowd and keeping track of the group he is following.

It wasn't until he caught up with one of the Black-Kaiser Girls that Blaize was able to find out what is going on, the little boy wiggled through the other bodies and sat down beside his friends.

"Hey Desiree, what's going on?" Blaize asked his friend curiously.

"Panek!" Desiree cried when she turned and saw him there, throwing her arms around his neck to give him a hug which was quickly followed by a peck on both cheeks.

Blaize hugged Desiree back and kissed her on both cheeks as well, turning to greet the other girls that he knew as well. Once done, he focused his attention on the center which looked like a fight about to start. Blaize became serious once he Realized that it was a Duel Monsters Battle, something that he is no stranger to himself.

He even played a few games against his friends but only with the cards, not the muggle device that created actual images of the monsters. It was Desiree and her sisters who actually introduced him to the game, teaching him how to play it and helping him to create his own deck.

Blaize knew he wasn't a pro or master of the game, only playing against his friends here in Egypt. He could hold his own with others of his skill level but that was it, although his friends kept telling him that he is improving skill-wise every time they play.

He studied the 2 currently in a battle and guessed that they were near the top of the rank, if not champions already. At least one did, his whole personality and attitude was much like his own. It wasn't until Blaize got a closer look at the boy that he recognized him, breathing out softly "Osiris!"

Desiree heard him and glanced at Blaize curiously, asking "Oh…you know Osi, Blaize? I didn't know you met, I was going to introduce you to him later on if we can catch up to him." Blaize explained absently "I don't really know him Desi, we bumped into each other this morning at the market and met that way. I don't know much about him, just that he is here on vacation with his older brother and a bit more.

Desiree chuckled "Don't be surprised, that is all anyone knows of him when they first meet. They will learn more if Osi decides they are friends worth keeping and cultivating a relationship with, mainly because Osi doesn't have a permanent home. His brother's job keeps him traveling all over the planet, so Osiris is never in any one place for very long." Blaize listened to her explain more about the green-eye boy he is intrigued by, his own eyes focused on Osiris intently. Although Blaize did have a frown on his face, Osiris always being on the move will make it harder to keep in contact with him.

"How long have you know Osiris?" Blaize finally asked Desiree.

"Oh, about 3-4 years. We can only get together whenever he is here in Egypt or close to one of our other estates, like the one in Greece or Italy. As for keeping in touch long-distance, we use owl or eagle post and the telephone. If you want to keep in touch with him Blaize, you will have to learn how to use non-magical means as he is often in areas where owls or eagles will stick out like sore-thumbs."

Blaize scowled, he really really disliked anything nonmagical!

Not because he thought they were stupid but because he simply could not make any sense out of something like a telephone or computers or ……. He sighed dismally, knowing full well that he is just going to dig his feet in and learn how to use the blasted things.

"Does Osiris even have an owl?" Blaize asked hopefully.

Desiree laughed "Yes Panek, he does. Osi has a magnificent regal Egyptian Eagleowl that he raised from its hatching, he found a nest of abandoned eggs one day and couldn't just let them be so took care of them.

"He gave me one of the young hatchlings as a gift, actually he gave each of my sisters one on the condition that we breed them with other Egyptian Eagleowls to help the breed survive. The hatchlings from each laying are then trained and used as more post carriers, mom helped us to set up a owlery and hatchery for the nesting female owls to use."

Satisfied with that answer, Blaize changed the subject and asked "Who is the kid he is fighting against? He looks familiar but I can't place him, must not be anyone important enough!"

Desires burst into uncontrollable laughter and nearly fell off her seat, thankfully her sisters grabbed ahold of her before that could happen. The second-eldest sister snickered and began the task to calm Desiree down, the youngest turned her attention to Blaize and began to explain.

"The kid Osiris is dueling," Destinee began with a grin, "is Zuberi Sefu…the self-proclaimed 'Prince of Games'! At least he has the talent to back it up, but that title means more than just being good at Duel Monsters. The title 'King of Games' and everything involved in it means you need to be good at 'every game', mastering them isn't required but if you do then so much the better."

"Osi has done that, well….not quite mastering every one but he's getting close. It is all he does while Khase, his big brother is at work. Osiris gets his education by playing games, magical and non. Khase isn't much of a teacher but he is good at games, so instilled that love in his little brother. Osiris gets his education and family time with his brother this way, which is time they both cherish."

"Not to be mean or harsh on Zuberi," Delica continued now that Desiree has recovered, "he really is quite good at Duel Monsters and has gone unchallenged for the most part. Osiris is the only one to successfully knock him down several pegs every time they duel. Osi doesn't go around looking for duels or challenges, they go to him as word of his gaming skills and reputation precede him."

"If Zuberi lost some of that attitude and straightened out, he may…just may prove a worthy opponent to the King of Games himself. As it is, he won't get within a foot of Yugi Mutou if he can't beat Osiris. Not to mention all the others he will have to go through just to get at the King, the final person to face is Seto 'The Priest' Kaiba….Yugi's rival and good friend."

Blaize nodded to show he understood, dividing his attention between the 2 duelists. It didn't take much studying of Zuberi to see what the sisters meant, even he could see the holes in the kids gaming style and he was still a novice somewhat.

"He doesn't believe or trust in the 'heart of the cards', does he?" Blaize asked softly.

It had taken him quite a bit of time to believe in such a thing as well, but he eventually did and still had a bit of trouble for the most part. Blaize also didn't talk about it much, keeping such a thing private and to himself.

Desiree sighed sadly "No, he doesn't and it's a shame really. Zuberi is quite gifted and could go far in this game if only he would loose the ego, dig the stick out of his ass and several other things. Until those happen, he will never get close to fulfilling his dream of battling the King, much less dethroning him!"

"As is, Osiris and his friends stand a better chance of achieving that goal than Zuberi!" Destinee snorted.

"His friends, Osiris has other friends besides you and your sisters?" Blaize teased faintly.

The 3 sisters glared at him and swatted Blaize on the shoulders lightly, but it was Delicia who explained things to him while her sisters cheered Osiris on.

"Yes Panek, Osiris has other friends besides us and now you. He and 3 other boys back where he was currently living, got together and formed a gang/team called 'The Duel Kings', they are a pair of twins names Rei and Rai Kon who are nearly as good as Osiris. The last one is a sickly boy named Mattias Pierrepont, the poor boy spends more time in the hospital than he does at home. Osi is beating himself up over his friend and has been trying to find a cure or anything that would help Mattias live a better and hopefully easier life." "Mattias is also a lot like you, meaning he is a loner with only Osiris and the twins as close friends. Mattias also prefers to stay in the shadows and everyone/thing before committing to anything, he's quiet, observant and a thinker….meaning he's darn intelligent! I would even call him a natural genius, a prodigy if there ever was one. The only thing keeping him from doing what he wants to do with his life is his health, which is another shame really." Blaize quirked one eyebrow up curiously, he couldn't help but be intrigued about this young boy and wondered what he had that made his health so unreliable. Although Blaize couldn't help but ask curiously "Just what exactly did you mean he is a young genius?"

"Simple, Mattia's health won't let him do things like other kids do, he's not allowed to be active, run and play like other kids his age. He also spends a lot of time in bed, recovering from side effects brought on by the treatments he is on. So he reads, sketches, writes, plays board games with his family and friends. Mattias can't duel like Osiris is doing right now, he has to just play the normal way like you and I do with just cards. He is especially good at strategy games like Chess, Checkers and etc. You will certainly have a run for your money if you ever play against him." Blaize queried "Mattias is that good?"

The 3 girls chorused together **"YES!"**

Desiree replied seriously "Panek, Mattias is 'Junior Grand Master Chess Champion'. He's never been beaten in competitions and tournaments, he looses quite a bit outside of those but not a lot."

~*~

Osiris gazed intently at his opponent, studying the other boy to see how well he had improved since their last clash. A faint smirk appeared at the corner of this lips when Osiris saw that Zuberi had indeed corrected the flaws which made him loose their last battle, unfortunately it just made his rivals other flaws stand out like a rather sour thumb.

Ani often wondered just why he spent so much time on the other boy, retraining him and just generally straightening him out. Osiris answered that he despised seeing good talent going to waste, besides Zuberi was a good challenge. He never knew what to expect with the other boy every time they battled, which is another reason why he looked forward to their vacation in Egypt so much each time. Osiris suspected that Zuberi felt the same way toward him, it never took the other boy long to find him once word came that he was in the country.

He paid no attention to the crowd collecting around him, all his focus on the duel about to start. Bakura did though and smirked when he spotted Blaize beside the sisters, the rest of the crowd were the usual people that often showed up. Whether they be fans, duelists themselves or recruiters for the various teams and competitions. Many of the recruiters he recognized as ones that always appeared whenever his otouto dueled, it didn't matter if it was Duel Monsters or Beyblade or some other game played world wide.

Bakura knew that he would most likely get several visits during the week they were in Cairo, so Khase needed to be ready for them. Osiris already had the beginnings of a team in the Duel Kings, they just needed to find the last few members. Although Bakura suspected that the twins father had something planned with the rest of his friends, nor was he going to interfere….yet. He wanted to see what the adults had up their sleeves, Bakura knew that Mattias would most likely be taken under Chief's wing and trained to be technician like he was for the Bladebreakers.

If his hunches are correct then the children of the Bladebreakers will become members of the Duel Kings Team, but that is only if they passed the trial period. So far only the twins are already members and they helped create the team, otouto met Kai and Takao's kids at the farewell party. He seem to get along pretty well with them, but it's hard to say this soon.

Bakura decided to tease his little brother some, knowing full well what kind of reaction he will get in the process. Osiris looked to be about to make his first move anyway, the usual trash talk and etc had been dine. One of the recruiters had been picked to be the referee, it usually is someone that both boys felt would give an unbiased answer during the match.

*Hey otouto, better not make any foolish mistakes this match. The audience is an extra special one this time, so you might want to take care and maybe pull out all the stops. I'm not saying show all your tricks and skills, just more than you normally do.*

Osiris answered absently *Oh, why do you say that ani?*

*Take a look on the top right-hand side of the audience and you'll see why. The sisters aren't the only ones who showed up to see you duel,* Bakura teased smugly, *believe me when I say that you will want to show-off a bit.*

Osiris couldn't help but be curious as to what ani meant, so took a quick glance around at the audience. It wasn't until his eyes reached the area Bakura mentioned that Osiris felt a smirk appear on his firm lips, a faint gleam began to show in Osiris's eyes when he saw Blaize beside the sisters.

*Oh-ho,* Osiris thought to Bakura, *Panek got curious enough to see a Duel! You're right ani, this does call for me to give a good showing. In fact, it is the perfect opportunity for me to use one of the special decks I created.*

Now this got Bakura's attention so fast that it wasn't funny, nor did the ancient thief say anything right away. Osiris didn't take his eyes away from Blaize as he reached out and removed the deck he normally used when he dueled Zuberi, tucking it away out of sight inside his jacket then took out a totally different and special deck to use instead.

Bakura hissed out in long held anticipation, he had thought Osiris would never use that deck outside of friendly matches with the other members of Duel Kings or even the sisters. It was basically one of 4 decks that Osiris created from scratch back when his otouto entered a contest sponsored by Pegasus's company, Pegasus wanted to see what kind of cards the fans would come up with so created the contest as an incentive. Of course, the winner(s) got to have their deck made into actual cards by the company and etc.

It was the first contest that he let Osiris enter after starting to learn the game, the contest also allowed his otouto to showcase his artistic skills. Bakura smirked in anticipation, eager to see how well Zuberi would do when faced with 'The Deck of Thieves'!

~*~

Blaize couldn't help but inhale sharply again when Osiris glanced up at them and caught his eye, he just couldn't get over the color of the other boys eyes and how they always seem to pull you right in. It was like the world and everything in it cease to exist once you were caught in that gaze, Blaize couldn't help but wonder if others felt the same way he did when those beautiful green orbs focused on you.

The spell between them wasn't broken until one of the sisters exclaimed softly "I don't believe it, he is actually going to use those cards!" Blaize's eyes darted over to them quickly, curiosity showed within them as he asked "What do you mean, what's going on?"

"Simple Panek, Osiris never switches decks just before matches. I don't know exactly how many cards he, but it is enough to create a deck for almost any opponent he faces. All of the cards for those decks, including the deck he normally uses, he got via the usual way….meaning he bought them or were given the cards as gifts." Desiree explained.

Her sister Destinee continued "Except that there are several decks of cards he created himself, meaning no one other than himself and Pegasus Crawford has seen those cards. Osiris has so far kept those cards a total secret, wanting to use them only when he has, a) a worthy opponent, b) he has a point to prove."

"So far we only knew of 2 decks that he has used enough to bother with names, they are 'The Deck of Thieves' and 'The Deck of Kings' also known as 'The Imperial Deck'." Delicia spoke up.

Blaize nodded as he listened absently, all his attention back on the duel about to take place. He could understand the 'Deck of Thieves' since Osiris is a descendent of thieves, but not the 'Imperial Deck'. The boy couldn't help but wonder which deck it was and why Osiris is using it now, considering all the effort he put into keeping them a secret.

"Why do you think Osiris is using those decks now of all places and times?" Blaize asked curiously.

"He's making a statement," an unfamiliar voice spoke up from beside him, "he saw you here with the sisters and decided to show off."

Blaize and the sisters glanced over but only the girls recognized the person, but didn't say anything right away. Blaize studied the girl beside him and was immediately captivated by her sapphire blue eyes, but they didn't hold the same allure as Osiris's eyes did to him. She reminded him of the ancient Egyptians by the way she dressed, the makeup she wore and her hair style. Even her jewellary shouted Egyptian to him, some of the pieces he recognized as similar to the ones Osiris wore.

"What do you want Anippe?" Desiree asked warily.

"Oh nothing much, just came to watch our prince duel the pretender." Anippe replied airily as she got comfortable, adding privately 'also to check out the person who got his attention so much.'

She smirked at Blaize and held out a hand as introductions were done, the sisters dividing their attention between them and the duel.

"Hello, my name is Anippe Mac Nisse." She said politely.

Blaize took her hand as he said "Blaize Zabini, pleasure to meet you. Do you know Osiris?"

Delicia snorted "Of course she knows him Panek, Anippe is a duelist as well and one of the ones who helps to keep Zuberi in line during Osiris's absences. She is also a descendent of thieves and totally loyal to the Heir, meaning Osiris."

Anippe added "You forgot to mention that I'm his second-in-command in the new court of Thieves, only those completely loyal to King Bakura and his descendents know of its location and how to get there."

Blaize's interest was caught now and he queried "Court of Thieves?" Anippe chuckled as she focused on her prince "Court of Thieves also known as Thieves Guild, if you are a history buff then you know that Guilds are the original associations that people of certain careers are members of. Some examples are the Cooks Guild, Miners Guild, Healers Guild, Farmers Guild and etc. In modern times they would simply be called associations or something similar and the way each is operated has also changed, there aren't as many either….like every profession doesn't have a guild now."

"I know what Guilds are as they still exist in the magical world," Blaize replied thoughtfully, "but not that they still existed in some form outside the magical world."

"Right now the Thieves Guild still exists in your world somewhat, at least the foundation and bare bones of it has survived over the centuries somewhat. Those of us who are true thieves, meaning that we have all the honor and loyalty and pride of our chosen lifestyles, still follow the old ways and Guild."

"The Thieves Guild is also the only one that exists worldwide, most of the others are normally confined to a certain area or country. Of course each country has its own mini-guild with a reprehensive that stays at the Court of Thieves and reports directly to the King, at least that is how it use to be in the past. It isn't done like that now, modern thieves don't acknowledge anyone but themselves. Something that is going to change once Osiris takes the throne, providing he survives training. In fact, the modern criminal world as a whole is going to get a rather rude and shocking waking up. Something that all of us are looking forward to, it has been a long time coming too."

"Contrary to popular belief, the prince doesn't always have to be directly blood related. In the world of Thieves, it is skill and talent and intelligence and etc that gives a person a chance at the title. Osiris is called the Prince of Thieves as a formality and honor to his ancestor, but he won't become the true heir until he proves himself to the current King and rest of the court. Osiris is still in training basically and learning what it means to be a True thief, he has all the requirements already but now needs to learn how to use what he has been gifted by his parents and ancestor." Delicia sighed worriedly, anxiety for their friend showed in her eyes.

"True, but despite the long road he has to travel. The King and True Thieves are all pleased with his progress so far, to the point that they've allowed him to start cultivation of those who will be part of his court. Each Thief King brings in a new court when he ascends the throne, although there have been a few times when a Thief Queen took the throne instead but those are very rare." Anippe replied.

"Let me guess," Blaize replied dryly, "you are a part of his 'new court'?"

"Yup," Anippe smirked, "so are the sisters despite how well they hide the knowledge of their own Thief heritage."

She didn't mention the possibility of Blaize himself being another member, that all depended on what the coming days brought them and what they found out about the young boy himself.

Blaize looked at the sisters in surprise but said nothing when he saw how uncomfortable they were with the discussion. He knew that they weren't ashamed of their ancestry and who they were related too, the Kaiser Family just didn't like to broadcast it to the world and kept mostly to themselves.

The conversation gradually died out as no one had anything else to add, so instead turned their attention back to the Duel which finally started below them. The 4 girls and Blaize didn't care who the others were rooting for, but they were on Osiris's side all the way.

"Anippe," Blaize suddenly asked, "I can tell that Osiris is good but just how good of a duelist is he?"

Anippe's eyes twinkled as she grinned before his question got answered, amused at Blaize's reaction to the news.

"Although the prince hasn't entered any competitions yet, other than the small ones his brother allows him too. He is ranked as the Junior Duel Monsters Champion," Anippe dropped the bomb, "Zuberi was the champ before Osiris showed up. This was roughly 2 - 3 years ago, nor has anyone gotten close to taking the title away from him. Things are going to be interesting now that Khase has decided to let his brother compete in the World Championship being held over in America, which is where they are heading once done their vacation here in Egypt." Blaize's eyes widen at that, he knew Osiris had to be good but he wasn't expecting that level of skill and talent. He turned his gaze back toward Osiris, a thoughtful expression on his face. The other boy was becoming more interesting the more he learn of him, but every piece Blaize got still wasn't enough to completely solve the mystery that is Osiris Ra!!!

~*~

Osiris smirked as he studied the move Zuberi made, having let the other boy go first. An impressed look on his face, Zuberi made a great first move but it won't be quite enough with the deck he is using now.

"Sorry to say this Zuberi," Osiris called out, "but it's time for a change of scenery."

Everyone watched to see what the current champion would do, various expressions showing on their faces and in their actions. Osiris selected a card from his hand and slid it into the slot on the side of the Duel Disk. A wicked expression on his face as he watched Zuberi's reaction to the landscape change around him, even the audience was surprised as they tried to figure out where the card ended and reality started.

"Welcome Zuberi," Osiris called out, "to my world. Shall we see how well your deck survives against the 'Court of Thieves'!"

~*~

Zuberi gazed around him at the new landscape, highly impressed at how well the audience merged with the audience build into the card. He wondered just what this card could do and etc, but knew his rival won't say anything until the time came to 'drop the bomb' as Osiris is fond of saying.

The style of this 'Court of Thieves' looked to be a mix of Roman, Greek and Egyptian architecture with a heavy dose of Goth thrown in. The audience was positioned along the sides as well as behind him on tiered patios and balconies higher up, while behind Osiris was a wide gradual staircase that lead up to an ornate throne.

Zuberi could tell that someone was on the throne but not who or what the person looked like, the only light was what came from scattered torches and braziers. The shadow figure on the throne wasn't the only one behind Osiris, the stairway was almost lined with them and somehow Zuberi knew that this is where most of his rivals monsters are.

Zuberi focused his attention back on Osiris and watched curious as the other boy finished his turn, laying at least 3 cards face-down and knowing his rival….those cards could be anything.

~*~

Osiris snickered as he watched Zuberi study the new scenery warily, knowing full well that the other boy is wondering just what the 'Court of Thieves' did. Except he is just going to have to wait as Osiris isn't saying anything, the surprise would be spoiled if he did.

Osiris also saw the way Zuberi eyed the shadows behind him, knowing that Zuberi has come to the conclusion that most of Osiris's monsters were there. Which is true in a way, The King of Thieves and his court were in those shadows….watching closely. Osiris's normal monsters for this deck were scattered throughout the virtual audience, watching and waiting for the summons from their King to do battle!

* * *

Okay, this chapter is finally done…hope you all enjoy it.

Now for those of you who are interested, I need suggestions for Thief-type cards to be a part of Osiris's deck that I created. I only managed to create a few but more would be welcomed, but not totally necessary as I don't plan on doing a lot of work on each of the duels….not my thing sorry.

Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long, I wanted to make sure I did a good job on this chapter and all the other chapters for my other stories.

See ya next time!


End file.
